Secrets
by LilyJean630
Summary: What if Ron and Hermione had a relationship prior to DH... but no one knew!


A/N: Wow, after reading stories for YEARS I finally wrote a little something! This was submitted in the category of lust for the 2018 Romione 7 Deadly Sins Fest on Tumblr. The other stories are amazing... go check it out! Thanks to the best beta in all the land callieskye for helping me with this and giving me the confidence to post! This is actually just a small part of a multi-chapter plot bunny I've had chasing around in my head for a while... I'm sure it'll never get done, but maybe I'll post a chapter here or there!  
Please review... I would love to hear what you think! Unless it's mean or ugly - then just keep scrolling! :P

SLAM!

This is _not_ how Ron had wanted this evening to play-out. He'd tried to get his prefect shift switched to avoid this very thing, but Hermione had thwarted him at every turn. She had made sure they were on rounds tonight… _together_.

He felt her finally let go of the wrist that she had grabbed when she pulled him into the abandoned classroom and his body responded to the loss of contact. He watched as she waved her wand to light a few of the sconces on the walls. Even though he knew she was completely hacked off at him, her movements seemed elegant and graceful. She turned quickly, her long curls whipped around her face, and her eyes narrowed as she placed her hands on her hips. Ron silently noted her battle stance. He then remembered why they were there.

"Alright, let's have it out, Ronald Weasley. Why are you acting like the world's biggest prat?" she flatly stated. Looking down she asked in a quieter voice, "I thought we were friends?"

"Friends, really?" he scoffed as he went into his own battle stance, feet shoulder width apart, muscular arms crossed across his chest. "I thought we crossed that bridge then burned it down," he stated while trying to look detached.

Hermione sighed with an air of defeat and even a hint of longing, "Ron, you know why… why this is how it has to be. And, and, and.. you agreed!" She had thrown at him gesturing with her arms and starting to pace. "And now you won't even talk to me! You are rude! …you pretend like I don't exist " she added sadly. "You've been leaving any room I enter, trading prefect shifts, I haven't even seen you in the dining hall… I- I just don't get it?"

Hermione finally stopped and stood there, the most innocent, yet perplexed look on her face. Her fury and anger had rapidly morphed into hurt and confusion.

"You ask way too many questions for a girl who knows all the answers," Ron ground out, tightening his arms across his chest, making sure they stayed in place.

"Seriously, Ron. Help me understand! Help me fix this?" she pleaded.

"Oh, well… let's notify the Daily Profit! The all knowing Hermione Granger doesn't understand something!" he barked at her.

She threw her arms up to the ceiling and rolled her eyes, "Ugh! See! This is exactly what I'm talking about, Ron!" she yelled as she stomped her foot looking at him expectantly.

Ron didn't say a word, but his crystal blue eyes decisively found hers and stared.

"You've barely spoken to me this week," she went on, "and when you have it's been insulting!" Her tone a bit more normal as she tried to meet his gaze. She could see the challenge in his eyes, but then there was something else…

"Ron?" she waited.

His eyes found the floor and she heard him answer her but couldn't quite make out what he said. "What did you…"

He sighed and lifted his head this time, speaking clearly, "It's because I'm trying to keep my bloody hands off of you!"

Hermione gasped, sucking in a breath and after a heartbeat or two, reminding herself she needed to breathe. They stared at each other for what seemed like a lifetime.

He pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning against, "What it is that you don't understand, Hermione, is that I've finally gotten what I've always wanted," he stalked towards her as his voice raised in volume, "… what I've always wanted since fourth year, probably before that!" "and then two of my friends… my supposedly "BEST" friends take that away from me! How do you think that makes me feel?" he bellowed at her. "I'm fucking angry, yeah!"

Hermione could feel her eyes start to water. She was trembling with quiet anger as well. "You know I want this too. But…" she whispered.

"NO! No buts, Mione! I fucking want to be with you, be with you how I've dreamt since I was fourteen but Harry is too much of a selfish prat to see what's in front of his own ugly speckled face! He knows how we feel, he's known all along! We finally admit it to each other, after Vicky and Lavender and ourselves, and there he is pulling the fucking _Chosen One_ card!"

By this time Ron was panting with rage. His chest straining through his button-down that was almost threadbare after being passed down multiple Weasleys. His lips, those lips that Hermione had fantasized about since feeling them slide over hers, were glistening, the bottom drawn up between two sets of beautiful teeth. She felt her resolve crumbling. Her heart was pounding, and breaking, and warming her body all at the same time. So many emotions were coursing through her veins, creating pulsing in areas of her body that really shouldn't be at this time.

"But Ron, we promised to help Harry. We need to finish this, he-he can't do this on his own!" she yelled back. The pooling of heat in her chest and groin was infuriating and completely unfair.

"It's always about Harry bloody Potter," he growled raking his large hands through his hair causing his red locks stand in all directions.

Hermione had enough. "It's easy for you to say, you're a pureblood!" she screeched, tears falling from her chocolate eyes. "If Harry doesn't succeed in ending this do you know what they're going to do to mudbloods like me? Oh, don't make that face, Ron," Hermione scolded when she noticed him crumple up his face like a wounded animal. "It really doesn't matter what I call myself, or how powerful my magic is, or anything! They will treat me like I am dirty… like I am worthless. We need to do this so we can be together one day!" Her breathing was heavy, her plump lips parted, panting…wet.

Ron shook his head and groaned, "NO! No, don't say that!"

"It's true and you know it!" she fired back. "He's back and he's getting stronger and Harry's going to need our help. Even if that means putting my feelings for you aside."

Ron turned around, banging his fists on the classroom wall. He stood there for a while letting his head fall between his outstretched arms attempting to take deep calming breaths. He could hear Hermione shuffle and give a delicate little sniff behind him.

His voice cracked when he finally spoke, "Is that- is that what you really want? To just be friends?" His tone was one of defeat with a sliver of hope.

Hermione sniffled again and sighed deeply. "No. No, I don't," she said quietly. "But right now that's all I can have… all I can give. Ron. Ron, look at me!" she commanded. She watched him take in a deep breath, but didn't turn to face her, still leaning against the wall. She cleared her throat and tried to put on a smile, "But you'll have my heart, you'll always have that, you always have. Ron. I lo…"

Ron whipped around causing Hermione to jump back slightly. His face wore a scowl and he was glaring at her ferociously. If Hermione didn't know him better she would have been frightened by the predatory look in his eyes shining through crimson hair that had fallen slightly on his face.

"Fuck. That."

"Really, Ronald…" she chided however continuing to take small steps backwards.

"If everyone else gets to be selfish, then so do I! I don't just want your heart, Hermione, I want your brain, your laughter… fuck, even your bossiness! I want your lips, your hands, your bo…" he trailed off.

A blur of emotions ran across her face. She stood there, staring at her childhood friend who was loyal to a fault, brave, and incredibly thoughtful. He towered over her, blue eyes piercing her soul, his handsome face with his strong jaw, charming freckles, and full lips that currently lifted up into a crooked leer. She was literally rendered speechless, yet her mind was running a mile a minute. She licked her bottom lip and brought it between her teeth to hide the fact that she was positively salivating over the thought of him and other areas were saturating in a warm heat as well.

"Ah, fuck it all to hell," she heard him mutter.

Abruptly he charged at her… lips, chests, and hips slamming together. If she'd been surprised she didn't show it. This kiss was eager and wild, built-up passion driving them to the brink. The momentum kept him going, soon Hermione found her back pressed up against the classroom door. He pulled slightly back to look at her, silently begging for her permission. That she wanted this too. The determination and excitement shone bright from her eyes as she slid her hands up his chest and gripped his shirt tightly. He wrapped his left hand around her thin waist while his right hand came up to cradle the back of her head, cushioning it from the door. They were both panting and he could smell her sweet breath ghosting over his face. He leaned towards her, capturing her bottom lip between his, sucking on it then sliding it through his teeth. He could feel her moan rather than hear it. He slowly moved up to repeat this action on her top lip. Pulling back to look at her again, "Tell me to stop. Tell me we're just friends," he whispered, "that you want me to stop. We are stronger together you know."

Hermione sucked in a breath and nodded, "we are." Her voice cracking with emotion, "Don't stop." Ron sighed a heavy breath of relief. Time seemed to standstill as they held each other's gaze; a million conversations being held at once in silence. Fears, determination, desires, joy and a multitude of others transferred between them. Finally, their mouths collided in a frenzy of tongues, lips and teeth. Hermione's soft moans and little noises were driving Ron over the bend. She nipped his lips and drew his tongue into her mouth to suck on it. He groaned and pushed up against her, pinning her to the door. He used his right hand to grab behind her knee rubbing the soft skin on the back of her thigh, pulling it up to his hip. She gasped and slid her fingers into his hair and gripped tightly. His hips bucked unconsciously at the sensation. "Merlin, you'll be the death of me yet," he mumbled into her neck. He could almost feel her smirk. They continued to assault each other with kisses. Lips and hands caressing parts that were reserved for lovers, not friends.

After several minutes Ron slowed down and tried to steady his breathing while Hermione was nipping his jaw line, "What are we going to do about Harry?"

"Do you really want to talk about Harry right now? I've missed you," she whined breathlessly.

Ron couldn't help but puff up like a proud peacock. But he knew his Hermione and she needed a plan. She needed timetables and schedules. She didn't do anything by the seat of her broom.

"Mione…" he questioned again, hating himself for stopping the way her plump lips were sucking on him.

He could practically hear her eyes rolling in her head, "Well, what if Harry doesn't know?" She looked up at him through her lashes. "I mean… we will always put this…" she paused, "mission first. We will be there for Harry one-hundred percent. But, we have prefect rounds, and prefect meetings, and times when Harry is doing lessons with Dumbledore when it will just be the two of us. We needn't bother Harry with our…" she looked towards the ceiling trying to find the right word. "Our extracurricular activities."

Ron barked a laugh, "Extracurricular activities?"

She giggled then bit her bottom lip nodding. Ron internally groaned at the innocent, yet sexy sight in front of him.

"Sooo, we'd be dating in secret, yeah?" he timidly asked trying not to sound too disappointed. "Miss Granger breaking the rules?"

Hermione hands laid on each side of his face holding his gaze with her resolute one, "Just until this is all finished. Just until Harry wins. Then I will shout it from the astronomy tower that Ron Weasley is my boyfriend!"

"I'm your boyfriend, am I?" he smirked at her.

"Yes, and I would break every rule for you, Ron," she said sincerely. "Now… shut up and kiss me!"


End file.
